Dancers
by Silver Jackie
Summary: Steve quiere aprender a bailar y Tony le enseña. Solo que demasiados roces provocan reacciones corporales inesperadas. No sé en qué estaba pensando... No es PWP pero casi.


**A/N: Estaba en mi clase de baile y pensé _«__wow, ésto quedaría muy gay entre dos hombres.__»_. Y salió ésto.**

**A/N 2: Quiero añadir que no tengo ni idea de tangos, voy a clase de baile, pero no es de esa modalidad, tan solo he imaginado una coreografía y si quedaría bien.**

Tony no era un hombre madrugador. Ni tan siquiera cuando tenía alguna cita importante, siempre se las apañaba para poder decir una excusa que lo dejara bien tras haberse retrasado una o dos horas. Pepper nunca lo solía levantar, expresa orden suya, le gustaba despertarse por sí mismo, a su ritmo, cuando el sol ya le pegaba tan fuerte en los ojos a través de la ventana que no tuviera más remedio que levantarse. Las ventajas de ser un genio con dinero.

Aquella mañana lo que lo despertó fue de lo más inusual. Todavía estaba Tony tumbado en su cama cuando, del otro lado de la puerta, llegaba música. No la típica música que se escucha hoy en día y que sale cada dos por tres en la radio, Tony creyó adivinar que se trataba de un tango. Extrañado, se levantó de la cama, y ni tan siquiera se molestó en ponerse una camiseta que le cubriese el torso.

Salió de su habitación y no vio a nadie. El salón estaba vacío. La música venía de más lejos, al otro lado del pasillo...

Tras atravesarlo, todas sus dudas quedaron disipadas. Creyó que quizás era demasiado temprano para tratar con estas cosas, pero Steve estaba ensayando él solo un baile. No se había dado cuenta el rubio de que Tony lo llevaba mirando desde el umbral de la entrada desde hacía unos cinco minutos, hombro apoyado en la pared y pierna cruzada. Entonces creyó oportuno interrumpirlo...

"¿No crees que es muy temprano para ponerse a bailar?"

Steve no se esperaba en absoluto a nadie despierto en la casa y se llevó un gran sobresalto al escuchar una voz socarrona que se dirirgía a él.

"¡Tony! ¿Qué hac...?"

"No, aquí el que necesita explicaciones soy yo, Capi."

El soldado, todavía algo sonrojado por haber sido pillado in fraganti, se pasó una mano por la nuca y se dirigió a apagar la música del casette.

"Verás..." Se aclaró la garganta. "La última cita que... bueno, la que tenía planeada con Peggy antes de... caer en el hielo..." Ah, no, mierda. Tony sabía que se había metido en un territorio delicado para tratar con Steve. "Habíamos quedado para ir a bailar. Y yo la verdad, no tenía mucha idea de baile. Y sigo sin tenerla."

Tony no dijo nada. Podría contestar burlonamente a todas y cada una de las cuestiones de la vida de Rogers si quisiera, pero nunca lo haría con Peggy. Stark tenía también su corazoncito y sabía dónde podía meterse y dónde no.

"Así que, en resumen, el otro día decidí aprender a bailar para citas próximas."

Tony sonrió de lado. "¿Y no crees que eso está pasado un poco de moda?"

Ahora fue Steve el que arqueó una ceja. "Si no recuerdo mal, cierto millonario mujeriego ha dicho más de una vez que a las mujeres les gustan los caballeros con cierto aire retro."

Tony estuvo a punto de contestar a aquello cuando se dio cuenta de que, sí, efectivamente era uno de sus trucos. El típico hombre clásico que hace sentir a la chica como una dama. El chico de los años 40 aprendía más rápido de lo que esperaba. Suspiró y se acercó a su amigo.

"Muy bien, Steve. Aprender a bailar para impresionar a una chica, no lo habría hecho yo mejor. Aunque... No es que le pusieras demasiado ritmo."

"¿Qué?"

"Nunca antes has bailado, ¿verdad?"

"No, la verdad."

"Nisiquiera de parejas."

"No."

"Se nota."

"Tony... Si has venido simplemente aquí para incordiarme, era mejor que te hubieses quedado durmiendo."

"Siento informarte de que fue tu musiquita la que me despertó."

"Pues vuélvete a la cama."

"El daño ya está hecho, estoy completamente despierto."

Steve resopló exasperado.

"Eh, vamos, no te pongas así de mañana temprano." Intentó calmar el ambiente Tony.

"La culpa ha sido tuya. Déjame ensayar tranquilo."

"¿Cómo vas a ensayar si no tienes ni idea?"

"Oh, ¿y tú si?"

"Da la casualidad de que sí. Al menos sé que sé bastante más que tú." Steve puso las manos en las caderas con aires de que ya estaba teniendo suficiente. Al menos hasta que Tony volvió a hablar de nuevo. "Es más, creo... Creo que voy a enseñarte."

Aquello fue lo que descolocó al soldado. "¿Enseñarme?"

"Sí, voy a enseñarte a bailar, simplemente porque vi que lo estabas haciendo fatal y soy yo mejor profesor que cualquier aparato electrónico. Y acepta antes de que me arrepienta de lo que acabo de decir."

El Capitán habría jurado que se había sonrojado de nuevo. Su expresión había cambiado completamente de amago de cabreo a completa perplejidad.

"Va-vale."

Tony sonrió satisfecho consigo mismo.

"Vamos a ver, ¿qué estabas bailando, exactamente?"

"Eh, huh, tango, o algo así. Un intento de ello."

"Oh, un tango, como los finlandeses... Vamos a ver..." Tony se paseó un momento pensando en qué podría hacer. "Bien, yo haré de mujer, obviamente." La cara de Steve al decir aquello divirtió al millonario. Más aún cuando se acercó invadiendo su espacio personal y le agarró el hombro con la mano izquierda. "Tienes que ponerme tu mano derecha en la espalda. Así. Y cógeme la otra mano."

"Ésto es muy raro."

"Calla. Primero te enseñaré unos pasos básicos. Luego un bailecito para que las vuelvas locas."

Steve no supo que le daba más miedo, el hecho de que Tony le fuera a enseñar a bailar o el hecho del _baile_ que le iba a enseñar.

"Tienes que seguirme los pasos. Iré hacia atrás. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, y ahora estira tu pierna derecha hacia delante, e inclínate un poco hacia mí."

Repitieron éstos movimientos unas cuantas veces, hasta que Steve empezó a coger ritmo por sí solo. Seguía las órdenes de Tony sin pensárselo demasiado, pero todavía se encontraba algo incómodo al estar a una distancia tan íntimamente corta con él, especialmente cuando no llevaba camiseta alguna. Aparentemente a Tony no le importaba una mierda.

"Una vez repetidos éstos pasos un par de veces, le das dos medias vueltas. La alejas un poco de tí y..." El moreno se alejó e hizo girar dos veces su cuerpo, una vez a la derecha, otra a la izquierda, poniendo todo su interés en ello dando dos taconazos al suelo, algo que hizo sonreír al soldado. "Así. Mírala a los ojos, mírala muy intensamente, así la seducirás... No creo que tengas problemas con esos ojos azules."

"¿Intentas que te seduzca a tí?"

"No soy un hombre fácil."

Steve puso los ojos en blanco.

"Vamos, ahora júntala a tu cuerpo."

El rubio así lo hizo, pero suavemente, todavía muy tenso.

"Así no, tienes que echarle más pasión, más intensidad. Vuélvelo a hacer, pero como si... Cabréate, vamos enfádate conmigo."

"¿Que me enfade?"

"Vamos, seguro que no te es tan difícil. Y júntame a tí, todo muy... Pasional."

Tony no se podía creer que realmente estuviera en una situación tan comprometida con Steve Rogers. Era bastante divertido. Steve lo juntó hacia sí tal y como Tony le había explicado, y a pesar de que no lo había hecho todo lo artístico que debería, Tony se quedó bastante satisfecho.

La distancia entre ambos ahora era mínima, una distancia sensualmente corta si entre un hombre y una mujer fuera el baile, pero algo extraña para ellos dos. Extraña, que no incómoda, porque toda incomodidad se había disipado en el momento que ambos habían decidido ponerse a bailar.

Tony tragó saliva antes de separarse unos pasos de su compañero.

"Ahora que sabes cómo mover los pies, voy a enseñarte a cómo mover los brazos."

Steve asintió.

"Tienes que alejarte un poco de ella. Y cuando empieze a sonar la música, te acercas, os miráis, la rodeas, un pie delante de otro, como las modelos. Y recuerda que tu mirada siempre debe mostrar deseo."

"No voy a practicar eso contigo."

"Vamos, no es para tanto. Y quiero que cuando me rodees me agarres de la cintura. Yo estaré quieto."

"Tony, ésto es muy incómodo..."

"Stevie, Stevie, el puro e inocente Stevie," canturreó, "si quieres lo dejamos ahora mismo."

"No."

"¿Ah, no? Pues rodéame la cintura."

Steve intentó olvidar que se trataba de Tony y se acercó con pasos suaves y ligeros poniedo todo su empeño en hacerlo bien, tal y como él le había dicho, su siguiente movimiento fue rodear el torso de Tony con el brazo, tratando de tocarle lo más mínimo. Tony se dio cuenta y soltó una risita.

"¿Qué?"

"No, lo has hecho bien. Ahora nos miramos el uno al otro y vete por mi lado derecho, pero antes de darme la espalda..." Tony agarró la mano izquierda de Steve y se hizo dar una vuelta a sí mismo con ella. "Ahora otra vez, pero hazlo seguido, más rápido."

Steve suspiró y obedeció su orden. Una vez más rodeó su cintura y le hizo girar, y fue entonces cuando Tony se echó encima suya, rodeándole el cuello con ambos brazos, colocando su cara sobre su hombro y situándole la pierna derecha entre las de Steve.

"¿Q-qué haces?"

"Lo que la coreografía manda."

El corazón del rubio palpitaba a mil por hora y no le habría extrañado que Tony lo supiera y acababa de hacer aquello solo para ponerlo más nervioso. Tony se movía de maravilla para estar haciendo el papel de mujer, y era un gusto ensayar con él, porque sabía lo que hacía, pero aún así incluso Steve Rogers podía sentir la tensión sexual no resuelta que el millonario estaba generando.

"¿Y-y ahora?"

"Ahora tienes que apartarme, es decir, a ella, de tí, agárrala de la cintura y de la mano, y quedaréis en la posición de baile básica de nuevo."

Steve lo hizo lentamente, asimilando lo que le acababa de decir y queriéndolo hacer a la perfección.

"Bien, ahora ella se da la vuelta y os quedáis juntos, ella dándote la espalda, tú juntándola contra tu cuerpo..."

Lo que en un principio había sido un juego divertido para Tony, el poner nervioso a Steve con la técnica de la falta de espacio personal y de los movimientos algo más que sensuales, comenzó a, no incomodarle, sino a gustarle algo más de lo que debía. O prentendía. Le gustaban las mejillas ruborizadas del soldado y sus manos nerviosas cuando lo sujetaba para bailar. Estando en la posición en la que estaban, con su espalda pegada a los pectorales y abdomen de Steve, y los brazos de éste rodeándole –apenas había habido momento en el que no lo hubieran hecho–, le agarró la mano derecha y se la pasó por el pecho, justo por encima del reactor, como el rubio debería hacer con su pareja femenina, pero siendo con un hombre esta vez. Y éste ni se inmutó, como habría hecho en otra ocasión, sino que le siguió los movimientos, tomándole de esa misma mano y agarrándolo de la cintura, para luego deslizar la respectiva pierna, moverse hacia el lado derecho y darle la vuelta a Tony, que giró sobre sus pies, y quedaron cara a cara, el moreno preguntándose de dónde había sacado aquello.

"Éso no te lo he enseñado yo."

"Me dijiste que la sedujera."

"Pues aprendes..." Tragó, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba. "...rápido."

Steve sonrió. Sin que el moreno le dijera nada esta vez, lo volvió a sujetar en posición de baile, indicándole a Tony que le siguiera la corriente. Dio tres pasos hacia atrás y al cuarto paso Tony hincó la rodilla echándose hacia abajo, obligando a Steve a sujetarlo con fuerza de la espalda. Rio divertido. Una vez de pie de nuevo movió las caderas cambiando cada pie de sitio en el lugar del otro, dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo y le dijo a Steve que lo inclinara hacia atrás todo lo que pudiera, como había hecho antes, pero hasta que casi tocara el suelo.

Aquello ya no era más una clase de baile, sino que sin haberlo querido lo habían transformado en un juego de seducción –¿qué no convertía Tony Stark en un juego de seducción?– y a ambos parecía estarles gustando. La falta de espacio personal ya no se había convertido en un inconveniente o un problema, sino en algo que ambos buscaban, de repente parecía como si ninguno quisiera separarse del otro, a Tony le gustaba sentir el torso de Steve sobre su piel tanto como a Steve le gustaba arrimarlo contra su cuerpo, y ambos lo sentía, ambos notaban como el otro buscaba más contacto.

Steve agarró a Tony del brazo y le hizo dar media vuelta, volviéndolo a tener de espaldas, y fue él esta vez el que le acarició el torso, deslizando la mano en una línea recta de arriba a abajo, hasta que el moreno decidió volverlo a tener cara a cara de nuevo. Sin soltarlo de los brazos y Tony agarrándose firmemente del cuello del soldado, éste lo inclinó hacia la izquierda y lo reincorporó de nuevo, con tanta rapidez que fue prácticamente un movimiento violento, y había quedado tan poco espacio entre ellos que podrían haberse besado. Era una lucha de dominancia.

Steve estiró los brazos agarrando a Tony de las manos y lo alejó de sí, y el moreno creyó distinguir una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios. Lo atrajo lentamente de nuevo hacia sí, cambiando de ritmo totalmente después de la serie de movimientos rápidos y bruscos que habían hecho, y entonces Tony comenzó a sospechar si Steve no tenía tanta poca idea de baile como había creído, pues, ¿era cosa suya, o lo estaba seduciendo realmente? Le miró a los ojos, Steve tenía una mirada terriblemente seductora pero era inconsciente de ello, y en aquella lucha cuerpo a cuerpo en la que finalmente el soldado rubio había logrado la dominancia, la única arma que le quedaba a Tony era la de tratar de hacerle temblar con la mirada más ardiente que supiera hacer.

Cuando Steve volvió a los pasos iniciales, situando de nuevo la mano en la cintura de Tony y éste colocando la suya donde le correspondía, fueron necesarios apenas unos movimientos para avanzar los metros necesarios y arrinconar a Tony contra la pared.

Aquello _sí_ que no se lo esperaba.

Tenía la respiración más agitada de lo que habría tenido corriendo diez kilómetros. En parte era por el bailecito realizado y en parte era porque se hallaba tremendamente excitado. No podía creerse que aquello hubiera salido así. No podía creerse que fuera él el que se encontrase entre la pared y Steve, tratando de esconder su erección de la vista y todo roce con el rubio. Ambos respiraban como con un aire de sofoco. A aquel virgen que no era tan ingenuo como aparentaba parecía divertirle más que nada la situación de Tony, especialmente porque él estaba igual de excitado y no se molestaba en esconderlo. ¿El alumno había superado al maestro o a qué se debía aquel repentino cambio de papeles? Sus manos hicieron presión en los hombros del millonario, sus caras se encontraban a peligrosos milímetros de distancia y fue entonces el momento en el que Tony despegó las manos de la pared para atraer a Rogers hacia sí, demostrándole que nadie le roba su juego cuando él está ganando. Stark tenía muy mal perder cuando se trataba de este tipo de partidas. La erección de Steve a través de los vaqueros rozó la de Tony a través del ligero pantalón de chándal, y éste sintió cómo el aire de sus pulmones se le escapaba por completo a través de la boca sin poder evitarlo.

"Se suponía... que no sabías bailar..."

"Y no sabía. Eres muy buen profesor." Le dijo casi susurrándole en la oreja con la misma maldita voz que Tony usaba para convencer a las mujeres hasta llevárselas a la cama. "Aprendo muy rápido. ¿He estado a la altura?"

Y Tony ya no sabía si podría responder con coherencia.

"¿N-necesitas mi aprobación?"

"Estoy preguntando por ella."

"En ese caso, te la daré con gusto."

No le hizo falta apenas inclinarse para besarlo, lo tenía prácticamente encima, y no fue un beso suave, sino fiero desde el principio, una descarga de toda la tensión sexual acumulada aquella mañana a través de la sola cavidad bucal. Steve lo apretó hacia sí, Tony alzó la mano hasta su nuca para asegurarse de que no se separara, hasta el momento en el que se separaron para respirar. Steve murmuró algo así como «madre mía», pero Tony no lo oyó con claridad. Obviamente ninguno supo el tiempo que transcurrió, pero no fue poco, hasta que uno de los dos se decidió por hablar finalmente:

"¿Te gustaría... que te enseñase otra modalidad de baile...?" Sugirió Tony ronroneándole directamente en los labios. Steve no tuvo problema en entender a lo que se refería.

"Baila despacio."

"Será un placer."

"Entonces vayamos a la pista."

Tony se dedicó una sonrisa a sí mismo y a su vez la compartió con Steve. Ninguno se hubiera imaginado que su día empezaría así. Y cuando Steve había dicho que le gustaría llevar a alguien a bailar, no se estaba refieriendo exactamente a ésto, pero, siendo sincero consigo mismo, realmente no le importaba.

**A/N: No os toméis en serio este fanfiction, por los dioses, eran las 3am y yo a esas horas no sé lo que hago. Esto ha sido tan gay que os ha vuelto gays. Seguro. Madre mía...**


End file.
